Road to taka
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: Karin es una ninja extraordinaria, que junto a sus hermanos Suigetsu y Juugo, son parte del equipo que un pelinegro llamado Menma creo con un solo fin Destruir Konoha, pero para la pelirroja Vengar a su maestro y Destruir Kusagakure es lo más importante. Nada le impedira hacerlo ni siquiera Menma Namikase, por más idiota que este sea dentro del universo de road to ninja


Los orbes carmesí se posaron sobre la firme silueta del líder de Taka, para ella era obvia la diferencia de fuerzas entre ambos pero de cualquier forma nadie podía tratarla como una escoria, o al menos no en su presencia.

Un suspiro cansado salió de su boca y se repitió mentalmente la razón por la cual tenia que soportar al pedante pelinegro, que tenia como líder, y a sus amados compañeros de equipo. Sin duda alguna, su venganza contra Kusagakure estaba más cerca que nunc, habían sido años de espera buscando la manera de matar a los traidores que le dieron fin a la vida de su maestro, pero al final todo parecía ir en la dirección que esperaba.

Y no es que ella fuera sentimental pero aquel hombre adepto a las serpientes le había dado un camino y un sentido a su vacía vida, justo después de haber quedado huérfana, e incluso le había formado una especie de familia junto a Suigetsu y Juugo, cosa que agradecía de sobremanera.

Así mismo todos aquellos sucesos la habían llevado hasta él, ese chico frio y de mirada severa, quien al ver su dominio del ninjutsu le había propuesto unírsele, su fin, destruir konoha y bueno ya de paso Kusa.

Sus hermanos se negaron rotundamente, y de hecho aun lo hacían, pero de igual manera dejaron la decisión en sus manos, confiaban en ella ciegamente e iban con ella del mismo modo, ella los quería pero su convicción era mas grande que aquel cariño por lo que termino aceptando la propuesta.

Y lo cierto era que desde aquel día las cosas para ella habían avanzado enormemente, incluso dos de los asesinos de su maestro ya habían caído bajo sus pies, y lo único que le había costado era un par de misiones de captura así como asesinato. Nada muy diferente a lo que ya hacía antes de formar aquel equipo bizarro, porque si ella era seria y callada aquel pelinegro lo era mucho más aunque sin duda sus hermanos hacían que todo tuviese un poco de color.

Eran como unos niños, pero ella confiaba en estos como shinobis, porque Suigetsu era estupendo con el Taijutsu mientras Juugo era un magnifico ninja medico, juntos los cuatro habían incluso derrotado con facilidad a la jinchuriki del sanbi, la cual tenia un gran control sobre el biju.

Pero desde un encuentro con cierta chica de pechos grandes, la actitud de su líder había cambiado de sobremanera, tenia cierto aire de nostalgia y arrepentimiento que desconcertaba a la pelirroja, la chica de nombre Hyuga Hinata no solo había intentado integrarse al equipo Taka y autoproclamarse exiliada de konoha todo por el simple hecho de amar al pelinegro, sino que además fue capaz de herir a la antigua compañera de su líder, la hija del cuarto hokage.

Todo aquello fue ignorado por el pelinegro, lo cual no le era novedoso pero al ser obstruido por la susodicha kunoichi, este había dado media vuelta y sin más le había plantado un beso, el cual jamás fue correspondido, pero para la princesa Hyuga el simple contacto fue motivo para querer matarle. La pelea no había durado mucho, dada la interrupción del ninja de la mascara, aquel que era el maestro de su líder.

Salieron de ahí mediante su técnica, pero al salir de aquel vórtice, había intentado golpear al pelinegro igual que sus hermanos, puesto que el beso era un acto deshonroso que no pasarían por alto. Pero lo único que habían conseguido fue una paliza bien dada, si bien ahora el pelinegro le había aclarado el porque del contacto labial, ella aun estaba enojada.

"Solo quería ver quien era mejor, tu mi querida Karin-chan o mi hermosa y sexy Hinata", aquella respuesta aumento la rabia, todos se daban cuenta que ella tenia la ventaja, el juuken era para ataques cuerpo a cuerpo y lo único que necesitaba hacer era atacar de lejos, una de sus tantas especialidades.

Otro suspiro nació de ella, y la mirada azulina de su líder volvió al contacto con la suya, no podía odiarlo, y no es porque le quisiera, era porque lo necesitaba y si hacerse pasar por su novia, amante o mujer adelantaba la destrucción de Kusa estaba mas que dispuesta a hacerlo.

"Vamos Karin-chan al parecer mi sexy Hina quiere la revancha" su voz fría pero burlona la sacaba de quicio pero si quería que acabara con la pechugona ella estaba mas que encantada, después de todo tenía que pagar por haberle llamado "plana" y más porque ella no lo era, si bien era cierto que la cieguita le ganaba en delantera, la rosita era el tablón mientras que la pelirroja era un mujer con elegancia estructural, como solía decirle su sensei.

"Andando Menma, solo te aviso que quizás tu noviecita pierda el rostro de muñequita que tiene y eso no será culpa mía", el ceño fruncido de la pelirroja ocasiono una tremenda carcajada en él. "Pelea de gatas, interesante, ¿Dónde quedo tu empeño en demostrar tu potencial como kunoichi? Karin-chan" pregunto aun sonriente lo cual le molesto más.

"Esto ya no es cosa de ninjas, Menma, esa pechugona me llamo plana y tu más que nadie sabe que eso es mentira. Lo siento pero ella debe pagar por sus insultos" dijo sin más empezando la caminata hacia fuera de la cueva donde sus hermanos ya le esperaban con un gesto tranquilo.

"¡Taka! ¡Sin piedad!" bramo estúpidamente el ojiazul, si bien había veces que el Namikaze les sorprendía con su frialdad era cierto que también era un idiota de primera. Pero que mas daba si su poder no disminuía, el chico podía ser lo más idiota que quisiera.

Aunque pensándolo mejor ¿Por qué diantres todos los buenos ninjas eran idiotas?, quizás era una de esas preguntas que quedan sin respuesta. Una sonrisa oscura apareció en el pelinegro y frente a ellos sus antiguos compañeros aparecieron, no fue necesario hablar cada quien sabia contra quien pelearía.

Menma con el play boy, Suigetsu contra Kakashi, Juugo contra la rosadita y finalmente la pelirroja contra la cieguita. Ahora no habría más salvación, la ojirroja deseaba la sangre de la Hyuga y esta igual, por lo que estas fueron las primeras en lanzarse una contra la otra ante la mirada fría pero divertida del líder de Taka, sin duda la guerra comenzaba ya.


End file.
